


shaking

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, More for this precious ship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he shakes,</i>
  <br/><i>while she laughs,</i>
  <br/><i>feeding him truths with her hands.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaking

he shakes  
as he sits  
right there and then  
his hands bound  
right behind him

he shakes  
and he sees her  
standing there  
right there  
before his very eyes

a girl  
who wears eternal beauty  
on her very sleeves  
who bathes  
in the blood of her prey  
just like a queen once did

and her  
and her crown of flesh  
and there she is  
smiling  
oh-so-politely  
just like she did  
when they'd went out  
that fateful day

and he shakes  
as she comes closer  
and strokes his cheeks  
with steady hands  
a soft purr  
emitting from her  
pale  
perfect  
throat

she starts  
pulling out beautiful  
stabbing  
lies  
truths  
out from her lungs  
her lips  
and serves them  
on a silver platter

he shudders  
and sobs  
as she feeds him by hand  
pressing each piece  
of devastation  
into his mouth  
and down his esophagus

and he sits there  
and cries  
because he knew  
that she was right  
and always will be.


End file.
